wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenna Miranda Asurá
"How Long is Forever?" -Quote by Raven "Be careful for whom you trust..." -Raven's warning speech to Kasey, her daughter. "If you won't ever return, will I ever see you again?" -Raven's words to ??? (coming up soon!) "Oui!" -One of her Catchphrases (Some of the Next Generation kids of Asurá-Watsons also took this catchphrase, YIKES) Ravenna Miranda (Reine May Rachelle Rose) "Raven" Asurá-Watson, roleplayed by RavenMiranda, is one of the Current Roleplayers and currently a mother of many Asurá-Watson Children. Raven is currently 30 years old of Royal Roleplay. She is also related to her sister, Catherine Asurá, and her father, Monsieur James. Story Childhood During the Mid-winter... Aroma Rose, a beautiful queen, gave birth to a young baby girl named Ravenna Miranda, but she gets to be called Raven. Her skin was lightly sunkissed... Her hair was the lovely color of Rich Mahogany... Her eyes are beautiful Sapphire blue... Her lips are red as Rose... She was always kind and helpful. The people of Arosea loved her, and she is one of the most loved Arosea Royals, along with her parents and siblings. Daycares Aroma decided to enroll Raven to a Daycare. In daycare, Raven was lonely, until she spotted boy looking out at the window. She decided to ask the boy a question, and she seen the boy's face, he stood there standing for 10 seconds. Later, they became friends and traded each other's candies. They also learned each other's names, Andy and Ravey. They always see each other until then, they went to different preschools, not seeing each other's faces ever again... Love Life Raven doesn't had any romantic interests ever before (except that she had a childhood crush). Her parents have been trying to find a man for her, but none of them were a match. Raven was a lonely woman, until then... One day, Raven visited Christopher's empire and met a servant in the dining room. Raven saw the boy's face, and she felt that she somehow met him before, was it him? Was it the boy she met? From the daycare?? She was about to ask his name... Until then, something interrupted her thoughts. It was Chris, very angry, at the girl showing up unexpected without permission. He asked Raven to leave the dining room, and told his servant to get back to washing dishes. The Ball Raven was thinking a lot too often in her chambers, until later. She received a letter from a unknown queen. She was invited to the ball. She picked a dress, that is made of silver and blue cotton. As she arrived at the ball, she stood in the ball alone. Nobody she could talk to, nobody she could dance with, and nobody she could know who. She decided to go the balcony and watch the stars. Later, a boy showed up at the balcony and stand aside with her. They asked each other's names, and as Raven looked to his face, she recognized that face. The face she saw from Daycare, and the face she saw from the dining room. She decided to ask his name, and he said... his name is Andrew. They both realized they were childhood friends, years ago. After a few conservations... They became lovers, and they danced with each other at the Balcony. They were happy to see each other again. Meeting Parents Raven decided to introduce Andrew to her parents. Andrew was nervous and never have never met the Arosea Empress, nor Emperor. But they got along after. Andrew decided to introduce his parents to Raven. His parents, was surprisingly royal Raven soon discovered that Andrew is a Prince! His mother was a queen?! If he is a prince, why is he a servant?! Shouldn't Andrew be doing his royal duty? Raven then understood that Andrew was a gift to Christopher, to be his servant. Rings Raven and Andrew were dating and protecting each other for months, and soon. Andrew wanted to surprise her, and led her to the Glowing Wishing Tree, that they have seen few months ago. At the tree, Andrew proposed to her with a diamond ring, "Will you marry me, Princess?". She said yes, happily. On March 13, 2k15, they got happily married to each other and held their Honeymoon at Pearl Cove Island. Unexpected Discovery On April 3, 2k15, Andrew's mother, Geneva Watson, died from murder. Andrew began to have a big depression for a week, and they also visited her funeral with many other visitors. Aroma then decided to give quests to Raven and her friends to find the murderer and forage the ingredients for Geneva's Revival. Raven was sent to find Heartflower, a flower that can revive a person's heart within seconds. She finally found Heartflower after going to The Enchanted Forest and was about to pick it. Later, she heard footsteps. It was becoming louder, louder, and louder. Raven quickly hid into the bushes and finds two people having a conservation with each other. It was Arosea's duchess with a partner in crime! She later discovered that the redheaded woman was the murderer! After the redheaded woman and her employee left, she collected the flower and quickly rushed to her mother's empire and told her everything that she saw. Aroma was shocked, and knew that the duchess would be up to no good! So she decided to have a meeting with the duchess. In the Meeting, Duchess Rebecca was suspicious, but she became angry after a few questions. Rebecca rushed to the door, but she is stopped by Misty and Scarlet, but she managed to escape! Luckily... Raven and Andrew caught the murderer, together. At the Court, Raven learned that the suspect is Rebecca Lorene, shockingly to be Andrew's first girlfriend. Few roleplayers who thought that Rebecca is culpable enough (ever since she did a lot of crime in Royal Roleplay) and got pleaded guilty. Rebecca was charged for 40 years for murder (on one victim; Geneva), drowning (on three victims; three unknown girls), food poisoning (on two victims; Chloe & unnamed child), and beaten up a lot woozens (on five victims; Chloe (after poisoning her), Misty, Scarlet, Raven, and Zachary). Thanks to Raven, Rebecca was forever gone. Raven and Andrew finally got each other's time for each other. Anniversary It was Andrew and Raven's Anniversary. Andrew decided to host a Fourth of July Event and had a secret affair in the tower. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A day later, Raven discovered that she was pregnant and told Andrew the big news. He was so happy. They also told everyone else the big news, they were also happy! "Welcome to the World, Alec and Sophie..." 9 months later, Raven's water broke and Andrew took her to the Medical Hospital. At the hospital, Raven gave birth... Surprisingly, to twins! She gave birth to Alexander James "Alex" and Sophia Emma "Sophie" Watson on April 14. They are known as, The Legendary Twins. Soon after, Andrew and Raven started to produce more children for their legacy to expand. And they live happily after ever... Gallery The monarch of Grand Staricia do indeed have a great gallery.. Don't you think? Check it out! Here are the pictures of her majesty. Wardrobe WW-RavenMirandaV2.png|Her V2 outfit. WW-RavenMirandaRIBBONVICTORIAN.PNG|Her blue ribbon dress. WW-RavenMirandaFIRE.PNG|Her fiery orange gown. (With fiery eyes feature!) WW-RavenMirandaBLUEMODERN.PNG|Her modern day outfit. WW-RavenMirandaMOTHERLY.PNG|Her V1 appearance. WW-RavenMiranda.PNG|V1 of her younger days. WW-RavenMirandaLILACGOWN.PNG|V1 of her younger days. WW-RavenMirandaEMPRESS.PNG|Her V1 outfit. Albumz WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz1.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz2.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz3.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz6.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz5.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz7.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz4.png WW-RavenMiranda-Albumz8.png WW-RavenMiraSELFIE.png WW-RavenMiraOnduhroof.png WW-RavenMiraWALMART.png WW-RavenMiraDISTANCEFROMCITY.png WW-RavenMira2NDANNIVERSARY.png Historical/Fantasy WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá1.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá2.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá3.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá4.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá5.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá-Nightgown.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá6.jpg WW-Realistic-RavennaMirandaAsurá7.jpg WW-Realistic-RavinnaAlisonAsurá.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-RavennaMirandaAsurá.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-RavennaMirandaAsurá0.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-RavennaMirandaAsurá1.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-RavennaMirandaAsurá2.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-RavennaMirandaAsurá3.jpg WW-Realistic-Historical-RavennaMirandaAsurá.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá9.jpg Dresses WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá0.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá1.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá2.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá3.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá4.png WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá5.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá6.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá7.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá8.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá9.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá10.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-RavennaMirandaAsurá11.jpg Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMichael.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda3.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMirandaSAILORMOON.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-RavenMiranda.PNG Category:Canon Category:Real Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Brunettes Category:Mahogany Brunettes Category:Dark Brunettes Category:391300 Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sapphire Blue Eyes Category:Ocean Blue Eyes Category:Human Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Royal Category:Princesses Category:Crown Princess Category:Monarch Category:Queens Category:Empresses Category:Rulers Category:Young Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Lovely Category:Half human, half mermaid Category:Fairy Category:Good-hearted Category:Nice Category:Sweet Category:Caring Category:Protective Category:Mature Category:Serious Category:Sensitive Category:Parent Category:Guardian Category:Mother Category:Motherly Category:Queenly Category:Curious Category:Rich Category:Heroines Category:Bakers Category:Cooks Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá Family Category:Asurá-Watson Family Category:Campbell Family Category:Campbell-Watson Family Category:Family-oriented Category:Adventurer Category:Travelers Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Staricia Empire Category:Author Category:Writer Category:Artist Category:Good Category:Kind Category:Bisexual Category:Lilac Lovers Category:Lavender Lovers Category:Pastel Fans Category:Lilac Fans Category:Lavender Fans Category:Hogwarts Fans Category:Harry Potter Fans Category:Star Wars Fans Category:SU Fans Category:Steven Universe Fans Category:Reign Fans Category:Teen Titans Fans Category:Sexy Category:Inbetween Skinny-Curvy Category:Curvy Category:Skinny Category:Slender Category:Yandere Simulator Fans Category:Anime Fans Category:Strong Category:Smart Category:Thinker Category:Dreamer Category:Loyal Category:Friendly Category:Animal Crossing Fans Category:Phoenix Fans Category:Fanfic Writers Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Fans Category:Blue Lovers Category:Pastel Lovers Category:Purple Lovers Category:Purple Fans Category:Blue Fans Category:Light Blue Fans Category:Zircon Blue Eyes Category:FNAF Fans Category:Manga Fans Category:Undertale Fans Category:Roleplayed by RavenMiranda